


The Goblin Queen's Little Secret

by Dreamin



Series: 50 Kisses [6]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Jareth gets a very nice surprise when he asks his wife to accompany him.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Series: 50 Kisses [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814590
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	The Goblin Queen's Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> afteriwake sent me a prompt for this ship -- "a kiss after a small rejection."

Whenever Jareth wanted to find his wife, he’d learned early into their marriage that the first place to look should always be the castle library. It was not uncommon for him to find Sarah curled up on the window seat, a book safely clutched to her chest, and fast asleep.

Fortunately for him, this time, the Goblin Queen was wide-awake as she softly read _The Merchant of Marvels and the Peddler of Dreams_ aloud. The charming words rolled off her tongue easily and Jareth was reminded of how she had once wanted to be on the stage like her mother.

“I would say you’ve missed your calling,” he drawled as he approached her, “but then I wouldn’t have my Queen, and that would be quite the tragedy.”

She grinned at him as he sat down beside her. “Haven’t you realized yet that whatever I did, I was still going to end up with you?” Setting her book aside, she then reached out to take his hand. “Nothing can get in the way of destiny.”

He chuckled. “If my overeager pursuit of you before you were ready wasn’t an obstacle, I suppose nothing is.” Jareth gave her his most charming grin. “Another foolish young person is currently at the entrance to the Labyrinth. How would you like to join me in telling them what comes next?”

Sarah smiled apologetically. “I’d love to, but I don’t think I’d give a good first impression by excusing myself to throw up.”

He scowled in confusion. “Throw up?” That’s when he noticed her other hand resting lightly over her stomach and something in his brain clicked. _She’s pregnant…_ To say he was floored was an understatement. “Sarah?” he asked weakly, his mis-matched eyes wide.

She chuckled as she leaned forward to softly kiss his lips, his surprise keeping him from responding at first, then he quickly pulled her into his lap and proceeded to delightedly snog her breathless.


End file.
